


Poker Face

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No entity, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Deathslinger wants revenge and apparently, so does the Gambler named Ace. They both team up and form an unlikely friendship and perhaps something more.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Ace Visconti
Kudos: 25





	Poker Face

The pianist tonight was not the best, although most tavern people hardly noticed. Already a few bottles in and stumbling over their words. Caleb wished he could join in on their excitement, but his thoughts kept wandering. Hand clenched around his drink as he thought about Bayshore. His redeemer was next to him, and more than anything, he wanted to spear that man. 

Lost in his feelings of revenge, he almost jumped as someone suddenly sat down next to him. The man’s face was already red, and he was wearing some kind of aviator outfit. His face was drawn out in a wide grin as he stared at Caleb. “Nice gun, you got there.” He stated. 

Caleb grunted, not wanting to give this man any impression that he wanted to talk to him. It seemed like the man had other plans, though, as he moved on from the redeemer, his hands reaching out and…

The cool air of the tavern on his hair was the first clue of what happened, the man in front of him wearing his hat with a shit-eating grin was another. Caleb was up in the next second, grabbing the man before he could move. Smirking at his startled expression before pulling him up, so they were face to face. “I will kill you.” He warned. 

Usually, the welp would be scared, eyes wide, a stuttered plea of mercy on their lips. However, this man simply smiled, as if thrilled by the current events, “Hehe, you’r scary.” He mumbled. 

The response was enough to make Caleb sigh as, taking his hat back, he fixed it on his head before dropping the man. Finishing his whiskey, he turned to leave, the sun already pretty well set outside. He was looking for his horse when he heard footsteps behind him. He saw the man stumble from the corner of his vision, and instinct had him reach forward to catch the man. Even as he looked over him distastefully, “You have a deathwish.” Caleb murmured. 

“I don’t thi’k you will actually kill me. Willin’ to take that gamble.” The man stated. Caleb raised an eyebrow before sighing and letting go of him. 

“And why do you think that?” He questioned. 

“You’r Caleb Quinn. I know why y’ are and… want to help.” The man said. Caleb would have tensed at the fact of being known, but the man was so wasted that he looked close to falling over, let alone being a threat. Still, he had piqued his interest and turning towards him; he regarded him.

“Help with what exactly?” He asked. 

“Bayshore.”   
_______________________________________

The man that Caleb now knew as Ace Visconti turned out to actually have a somewhat decent plan. Despite the state, he had met the man in. He feared a double-cross, but he had slowly started to trust him in the two days he had now been working with the gambler. Mostly because, despite his dumb antics, Ace seemed harmless and apparently had been burned by Bayshore as well. 

The man was currently in front of him, shuffling cards, most likely to start another solitaire game. Due in part that Caleb refused to play poker with him. He had seen him in action and would rather have his dignity by the end of this partnership. “So you have a girl?” Ace suddenly asked to break the silence. 

“No,” Caleb admitted. Between bounty hunting and the torture devices, he worked to create. He never really had the time. 

“I feel that. No dame stays long with a tramp like me.” Ace said, sounding wistful, but the words just made Caleb smirk. 

“Pretty sure they just took a look at ya and used common sense.” The cowboy teased. 

Ace just stuck his tongue out before getting up, “Nah, that’s not it.” The man responded. Finishing the game in record time before refocusing on Caleb. “Sure, you don’t want to play?”

“Positive,” Caleb responded, causing Ace to sigh. 

“I’m going out then. Maybe I’ll bring back a girl.” He suggested wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Doubt it,” Caleb responded. Ace just laughed as he left.   
_______________________________________________________

Soon they were going to go against Bayshore, Ace somehow landing them tickets to Bayshores most recent charity event. Caleb had just the device to get his revenge, and Ace had some kind of get rich scheme in the works. It seemed far fetched, but he was willing to believe it possible with his crazy luck. 

Although the other man was down for revenge, he clearly did not have the heart or the stomach for the gory details. The man looked positively white when Caleb explained his latest device. It was a nice change of pace from Caleb's usual people. His aversion to death is kind of amusing, especially for someone who had gained the nickname Deathslinger, and for a good reason. 

Still, it had been a while since Caleb had a partner. Usually working alone, he hadn’t been around people for long, and the two weeks he and Ace had worked together was a new world record. Knowing that they were most likely gonna part ways soon upset the cowboy. Ace’s infectious enthusiasm getting to him. They were currently held up in a hotel close to where Bayshore was. Ace’s low humming sounding from the bathroom as he worked on ‘fixing’ his hair. Caleb did not understand his need to get all dressed up. It was important to him, though. 

Finally he walked out of the room, wearing a red and black suit with his hair slicked back. Reaching out, he reached for Caleb's trench coat pulling it on and grinning at him. “Perfect.” He stated. Causing Caleb to laugh cause it was very much not perfect. The coat clashed with his outfit and was much larger than the man, making it look like swimming in it. 

A fake pout fell across the gamblers' face, but Caleb stood stopping his movement without thinking before he could pull it off. “You would look good in a trench, perhaps one your size.” He stated. Ace blinked before giving him a lazy smile. 

“Oh you think so? Maybe I should get a hat like yours too.” He suggested. The image was amusing and caused a smirk to fall across Caleb’s face. Grabbing his hat, he set it on Ace’s head, the man immediately looking alarmed, “No my hair!” He complained. Caleb just laughed, the man looking absolutely ridiculous in his clothing. 

Caleb was still holding onto him as they stood there before he finally realized what he was doing, “Um, right sorry.” He said finally letting go. Ace just tilted his head, watching Caleb with an unreadable expression before he shrugged. 

“It's whatever man. A quick fix.” Ace responded but didn’t take the hat off. Standing in place he seemed to be thinking over what to say. “So, after we get revenge on Bayshore, what are you going to do?” He questioned curiously. Caleb shrugged. 

“Probably go back to bounty hunting.” He suggested, looking up to meet Ace’s eyes. “You?” He questioned. 

Ace shrugged, “Wherever the cards take me.” He mused. 

Silence fell after that before Ace finally moved, taking the coat off. “Where are you going tonight anyway?” He questioned. 

“Some kind of Gala, maybe I’ll get lucky.” Ace responded. Usually that didn’t bother Caleb but tonight it made his eyes narrow. 

“Right.” He mumbled slowly. 

“Do you not want me to go?” Ace asked curiously. 

“I don’t care what you do.” Caleb responded but even he noticed how angry he sounded. 

“I think you do~” Ace said instead. The Cowboy looked up at his tone of voice, Ace just smirking at him. Narrowing his eyes, Caleb shook his head although was surprised when Ace walked over to him. He was sitting on the chair and Ace seemed to take that as an invitation to sit on him. His arms wrapping around his body as the smaller man leaned against him. 

Caleb could have easily pushed him off but hesitated, a part of him really enjoying how close the other man was. Leaning back against him, able to feel the gamblers heartbeat due to how close they now were. “Looks like I guessed right.” Ace whispered. His words made Caleb angry as he grabbed onto Ace’s shirt, this time planning to push him off but freezing as the man's hands moved up, cupping his cheek.

The unexpected touch caused him to freeze and as Ace moved up and his lips brushed against his all train of thought fled the cowboy as all that mattered was the gamblers lips on his. The kiss was awkward at first, but neither were virgins so they found a good pace. Ace’s hands found purchase in Caleb’s hair, and he was a bit more passive in the kiss while Caleb dominated it. Holding him still as he practically devoured the other male. 

When they parted finally to catch their breath, Ace’s face was red and the hat that was still on his head was lopsided, still a grin fell across the mans face. “A bit late to say this but you're hot.” Ace panted. Caleb just scoffed before grabbing the man and lifting him, enjoying the pink blush that fell across the man's face. “Strong too.” He said, giving a nervous chuckle. 

“Also big.” Caleb whispered back, pushing the man against the wall before rutting against him for emphasis. The effect was immediate as Ace turned as red as his suit. Still he wasn’t no bumbling virgin so the next moment a teasing grin fell across his face. 

“I can take it.” He boasted. The hat was quickly grabbed and thrown aside as a low growl escaped Caleb. 

“Good.” He said, pulling him away from the wall and heading towards the bed in the center of the room. “Strip.” He ordered. Depositing him and stepping back to watch. 

A nervous chuckle escaped Ace as he nodded, “Yeah, sure.” He said, reaching for the buttons on his suit and slowly starting to undo them. Usually when he slept around he was drunk or it was done with low lights on. This new pace was jarring and the cowboy’s gaze that never left him, made him seem vulnerable. Still the way Caleb’s eyes darkened with each reveal of Ace’s skin slowly gave the gambler more confidence. 

The whole exchange doing wonders for his limbido. He was just working on his pants when it seemed too much for the cowboy. Who grabbed him and pulled him back towards him. “Taking too long.” He mumbled. Before his pants were roughly ripped off. Being the only one naked in a room should have bothered Ace but as Caleb reached down to undo his own pants all those thoughts fled his mind as he zeroed in. 

Caleb hadn’t lied, he was big!

The thought of that monster inside of him excited the gambler rather than scared him though. “You really are a whore aren’t you,” Caleb questioned. 

“Can’t blame a man for chasing pleasure.” Ace responded. He hadn’t been with too many males though but he knew enough to be just as exciting. Reaching for his coat, he brought out some lube to help make this easier. Putting a generous amount on his fingers he threw the rest to Caleb. 

“Sure you know your way around grease, get the monster ready.” He said Caleb's chuckle just made him more excited as he reached down to prepare himself. His movements were quick and hurried as he watched the cowboy lazily stroke himself. His whole body practically shaking with anticipation. 

Perhaps Ace should have given himself a bit more time to prepare himself but shifting over so his stomach was level with the bed. He closed his eyes as Caleb grabbed onto them. Neither of them could really last longer and as the cowboy sunk into him slowly, Ace’s breath escaped him as a low groan was squeezed out. 

It hurt. But Ace wasn’t one to shy away from pain, in fact, he kind of enjoyed it in a session. Caleb didn’t really give him long to get used to the feeling though as wasting no time, the man started pistoning inside of him. Ace was just forced to take what he was given. 

And fuck it felt good. Ace was quickly becoming undone, a blubbering mess underneath the man as his fingers clutched the blanket. Rocking back the best he could. Caleb meanwhile was just enjoying the feel of the man, the noises that escaped the usually talkative male. It had been a long time since he had fucked anyone so he was already getting close. His nails dug into the male's hips as his thrusts became harder and faster, chasing the release he so desperately craved. 

Like some sultry romance fic, they both released at the same time. A whine escaping Ace as his eyes squeezed shut, a groan escaping Caleb as he held the man hard enough to make him bleed. His nails dig in a little too deep. If Ace was bothered though, he didn’t say, as laying back the man gave a satisfied smile back up. “Not bad, cowboy.” He said breathily. 

Caleb just rolled his eyes before pulling out of Ace with a low groan. Pleased to see the effects of their lovemaking. “Still going out?” He questioned. Ace seemed to consider it. 

“Don’t even think I can walk at this point. Besides… I think all my luck is here.” He responded, nuzzling into Caleb before giving a soft kiss on his neck. The cowboy nodded before pulling the gambler close. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the server Dead by Baelight that can be found here:  
> https://discord.gg/d4cXHKd3T9
> 
> Quite enjoyed writing this pairing.


End file.
